La rébellion d'une Rose
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Albafica semble avoir accepté sa nouvelle vie mais rien n'est plus traître que l'eau qui dort. Minos va se voir rappeler que les plus belles des Roses ont aussi des épines acérées.


Disclaimers : tout appartient à Masami Kurumada, sauf le contexte qui est à Nevermind555.

NB : c'est le premier texte du genre yaoi que je poste. Il est né à la demande de Nervermind555. Elle publiait à l'époque le texte « Une Rose en Enfers » et m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de me lire sur le thème Minos/Albafica. J'ai été fainéante sur le coup, je l'avoue. Je me suis tout simplement basée sur son histoire pour ce texte. Il faut dire qu'initialement, elle seule devait le lire. Finalement, je le poste, avec l'accord de Nervemind555, bien sûr. Si vous vous demandez qui est Ingrid et comment Albafica s'est retrouvé dans cette situation peu orthodoxe, je ne peux que vous encourager à lire le texte de Nevermin555, il vous apportera toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez et même probablement plus.

Nevermind555, merci pour ton accord. Cette histoire est née à ta demande. Il est toujours et définitivement pour toi.

ooooooooooo

Un rire de fillette cristallin s'élevait. Son incongru auquel on n'était pas en droit de s'attendre aux Enfers. Ingrid jouait au cerf-volant et riait sous l'œil attendri d'Albafica. Il détourna les yeux de la fillette un instant pour regarder en direction du Tribunal où se trouvait Minos. Son amant était-il en train de condamner un de ses frères d'armes en ce moment-même ? La mine d'Albafica s'assombrit. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils diraient s'ils le voyaient en train de goûter ce moment de quiétude dans le jardin d'un des pires ennemis d'Athéna. Le rire d'Ingrid s'éteignit, conclu par une exclamation désolée.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il, Ingrid ? demanda Albafica.

‒ Il s'est envolé, répondit l'enfant.

Albafica leva les yeux et vit le cerf-volant qui avait échappé des mains de l'enfant tournoyer dans le ciel. Ou du moins dans ce qui tenait lieu de ciel dans cet endroit sinistre. Ils le suivirent des yeux et le virent piquer au sol sous l'effet d'un vent contraire avant de se coincer entre deux rochers au sommet d'une petite colline.

‒ Reste là, Ingrid, je vais aller le chercher, décida Albafica.

Le chevalier sortit du jardin et traversa tranquillement la vallée avant de monter la colline. Il s'agenouilla pour dégager le cerf-volant. Un examen rapide lui permit de constater que le jouet n'était pas cassé. Alors qu'il se relevait, son regard se posa en contrebas et il les vit. Les défunts qui attendaient leur jugement. Son sang se glaça. Il y en avait tant. Et parmi eux… Albafica fit volte-face et revînt vers le palais de Minos en courant.

‒ Albafica, appela Ingrid en le voyant se précipiter vers la maison.

Le chevalier stoppa net. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant pâle et les yeux envahis de larmes.

‒ Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

‒ Non, mais je ne jouerais plus avec toi, aujourd'hui, fit-il avec difficulté.

Il lui rendit son cerf-volant avant de disparaitre dans la maison. Il se rendit dans le salon, alla droit au bar, se servit un verre de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il put trouver et le vida d'un trait. Il s'étrangla et toussa. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, ses yeux pleins de larmes se posèrent sur le grand miroir. Il fixa son reflet. Si beau. Comme une rose. Comme un ange. Une beauté qui cachait un cœur perverti par l'ennemi. Le cœur d'un traitre qui animait un corps esclave de la luxure. Il jeta son verre contre le miroir qui vola en éclat. Pris de fureur, il dévasta la pièce, jetant et brisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Minos rentra. Informé de l'éclat d'Albafica, il prit le temps d'ôter son surplis et se hâta de rejoindre sa Rose. Il stoppa à l'entrée de la pièce dévastée. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Albafica. Assis à même le sol, les cheveux en bataille, il tenait encore une bouteille aux trois-quarts vide à la main. Celles qui avaient échappé à sa folie destructrice gisaient autour de lui. Vides. Minos s'approcha de lui et le regarda en silence.

‒ Combien ? murmura Albafica au bout de quelques minutes.

‒ Combien quoi ? répliqua Minos en haussant un sourcil. Combien j'ai de bouteilles que tu peux encore vider ? siffla-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il était furieux. Comment Albafica pouvait-il s'abaisser à… à ça ?

‒ Combien de mes frères et sœurs d'armes as-tu envoyé subir les tourments de vos prisons ? cracha Albafica en foudroyant Minos du regard.

Ce dernier en resta sans voix.

‒ A quoi joues-tu, Albafica ? siffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'en juge tous les jours.

‒ Je les ai vus, murmura-t-il, laissant couler ses larmes. Je suis allé récupérer le cerf-volant d'Ingrid sur la colline et je les ai vus. Mes frères et sœurs chevaliers et tellement d'autres. Des hommes. Des femmes. Des enfants. Des vieillards.

Albafica se remit debout si vite qu'il prit Minos par surprise. Il attrapa le Griffon au collet et le plaqua contre le mur.

‒ Combien, Minos ? hurla-t-il. Combien en voulez-vous encore ?

‒ Autant que le Seigneur Hadès le décidera, répliqua durement Minos.

Albafica posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Minos.

‒ Je devrais être en train de me battre pour l'empêcher, gémit-il en pleurant. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te résister ? A lutter ?

Minos enlaça Albafica.

‒ Tu tiens une bonne cuite, constata-t-il simplement. Viens, mon amour.

Minos le soutînt jusqu'à la chambre. A mi-chemin du lit, Albafica se dégagea de son étreinte, vacillant sur ses jambes.

‒ Allons, ma Rose, soit raisonnable. Il est temps d'aller au lit, fit Minos, narquois.

Les yeux d'Albafica se plissèrent. Minos se prit de plein fouet les roses démoniaques de son amant. La violence de l'attaque le propulsa en arrière alors que les roses tournoyaient autour de lui. Il atterrit rudement sur le lit. Sonné, il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Instants dont profita Albafica. Quand Minos eut de nouveau les idées claires, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était solidement attaché sur le lit. Il tira sur ses liens en pestant. Se faire surprendre deux fois en si peu de temps ! Par un Albafica ivre, en plus ! Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Minos parcouru la pièce du regard, remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus de trace des roses empoisonnées. Puis il vit Albafica. Ce dernier était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une unique rose rouge plantée dans ses cheveux azurés. Il était magnifique. Le désir de Minos monta instantanément.

Albafica s'avança vers le lit et toisa son amant.

‒ Tu me veux toujours dessus ? murmura-t-il.

‒ Oui, souffla Minos.

Albafica sourit sensuellement avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur le Griffon. Il fit remonter ses mains sur le torse du Griffon. Il avisa une griffure d'où coulait un peu de sang.

‒ On dirait qu'une de mes roses a été plus hardie que les autres, susurra-t-il. Elle t'a blessé en plus déchiqueter tes vêtements.

Il se pencha pour passer la pointe de sa langue sur la blessure.

‒ Détache-moi, exigea Minos.

‒ Non, répliqua Albafica en posant un doigt sur le bout du nez de Minos. C'est à ton tour d'être ma marionnette. Je te libérerais quand j'en aurais fini. Pas avant.

Il s'empara des lèvres de Minos pour l'entrainer dans un baiser ravageur qui laissa le juge pantelant. Albafica se redressa, ôta la rose de ses cheveux et l'utilisa pour caresser Minos. Le juge sentait les doux pétales le parcourir. Albafica passa longuement la rose sur lui. Le visage, le cou, les épaules, le torse… De plus en plus bas jusqu'à sa virilité qui se durcit sous les délicates caresses florales. Albafica planta la rose dans les cheveux de Minos. Ses doits glissèrent sur le corps de Minos, dans des attouchements tour à tour appuyés ou à peine effleurés. Minos gémit, le souffle court. Albafica jouait sur son corps la partition de l'amour avec une maitrise parfaite. Les lèvres d'Albafica se joignirent aux doigts. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le bas-ventre de Minos, ce dernier ne tarda pas à gémir de plus en plus sous le plaisir que lui prodigua sa précieuse Rose. Il lui écarta les jambes. Minos sentit la langue d'Albafica se glisser entre elles jusqu'à son entrée intime qu'elle titilla avec volupté. Le Saint lui infligea longuement ses douces tortures avant de les cesser, rendant le juge ivre de plaisir. Il s'assit entre les jambes de Minos et entra en lui. Ce dernier se cabra en gémissant sous les coups de reins de son amant. Alors que le plaisir l'emportait dans un cri, il regarda son amant. Le dominant, Albafica avait les yeux clos et la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, laissant échapper des cris de plaisir. Par Hadès, qu'il était beau ainsi.

Toujours entre les jambes de Minos, Albafica s'allongea et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Minos reprenait son souffle, comblé et heureux de l'audace de son amant.

‒ Tu me détaches ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

‒ Je t'ai dit que je te détacherais lorsque j'en aurais fini, répondit Albafica sans bouger.

‒ Exact, admit Minos.

Albafica posa le menton sur la poitrine de Minos et le fixa un instant entre ses mèches en bataille.

‒ Qui a dit que j'avais fini ? susurra-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Minos en resta muet.

Ce ne fut que tard le lendemain matin que Minos émergea. Il ne bougea pas, alangui. Albafica l'avait surpris. Il n'aurait pas cru que le Saint lui ferait l'amour ainsi. Si l'alcool lui faisait cet effet, il faudrait veiller à ne pas en manquer. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se redressa brutalement en se voyant seul dans le lit.

‒ Albafica ? appela-t-il. Albafica ? fit-il une deuxième fois plus fort.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se précipita hors de la chambre sans se soucier d'être nu en appelant Albafica. Il trouva son aimé dans le salon qui avait été remis en ordre durant la nuit. Habillé de pied en cap, une châle enroulé autour de ses épaules, Albafica regardait par la fenêtre, assit dans un fauteuil.

‒ Tu es bien énervé dès le réveil, Minos, remarqua-t-il.

Albafica le regarda et sourit.

‒ C'est moi qui ai bu et c'est toi qui as l'air d'avoir pris une cuite, se moqua-t-il.

Minos ne répondit pas, décontenancé par le trait d'humour, d'autant plus qu'Albafica n'avait pas tort. Mais pour lui, l'ivresse avait été celle des sens

‒ Pourquoi criais-tu comme ça ? reprit le Saint.

‒ Je… je croyais que tu étais parti. Que tu t'étais enfui de nouveau, avoua Minos.

Albafica le fixa un instant. Il se leva et noua le châle autour des hanches du Griffon. Il plongea un regard énigmatique dans celui de Minos puis retourna s'assoir, fixant de nouveau la fenêtre.

‒ Je l'ai fait, admit-il. Je suis parti. Mais je n'ai pas été bien loin avant de rebrousser chemin.

Une Sœur entra à ce moment-là dans le salon. Sans s'offusquer de trouver son maitre si peu vêtu, elle s'inclina devant lui.

‒ Voici ce que vous aviez demandé, Seigneur, fit-elle en lui tendant deux petits sachets de soie.

‒ Merci, dit-il en les prenant. Tu peux disposer.

Une fois la Sœur parti, Minos interpella Albafica.

‒ C'est pour toi, lança-t-il en lui jetant un des deux sachets.

Albafica l'attrapa.

‒ Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Un cadeau.

Il regarda sa Rose vider le sachet dans sa main, guettant sa réaction. Albafica fut visiblement surpris. C'était un superbe médaillon en forme de rose dont les pétales étaient faits de rubis rouge sang. Au cœur de la rose était niché un petit griffon d'onyx noir délicatement sculpté. Albafica regarda longuement le médaillon sans rien dire. Minos s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

‒ Cela te plait ? s'enquit-il.

‒ Que contient l'autre sachet ? murmura Albafica.

Minos en sortit un deuxième médaillon. Un magnifique griffon d'onyx noir. A l'emplacement du cœur, brillant telle une tâche de sang écarlate, scintillait une rose de rubis. Albafica le fixa, toujours muet. Minos prit le médaillon en forme de rose et l'attacha autour du cou d'Albafica puis il attendit. Albafica prit le médaillon d'onyx. Hésita.

‒ Comment célèbre-t-on les mariages aux Enfers ? souffla-t-il.

Minos sourit sans répondre. Albafica finit par se décider et lui attacha le médaillon autour du cou. Minos l'embrassa tendrement avant poser la tête sur les genoux d'Albafica qui glissa sa main dans les cheveux argentés.

 **FIN** **… ou pas…**

… _si vous voulez savoir comment cela se finit entre ces deux-là, vous savez où aller le découvrir ^^_


End file.
